Don't Look at Me Like That
by GenericallyFunnyUsername
Summary: "You know what I think?" Silence "I think you've only been so mean to me because you like me" How could I tell him he's right? *SLASH* Eventual Evan Bourne/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at slash, first slash-y chapter fic. Hope I don't blow it**

**Rating: T (M in later chapters)**

**Warnings: M/M, some smut in later chapters, maybe even M-preg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story, they obviously own themselves. And I do not own the WWE, if I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing crappy fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Phillip Jack Brooks is the name clearly printed on my senior ID card.<p>

"What's up with the middle names this year?" Maria asked from beside me, twirling a string of (obviously died) flaming red hair around her scrawny index finger.

Shrugging I turned to the girl I've called my girlfriend since 8th grade. She was beautiful-no doubt about it-but that's all. She was just a pretty face, no morals, no substance, no nothing- bear with me if you may and look into her eyes, stay close it's ever so easy to get lost in them. You know why? Because there is nothing behind them! It's like an immensely vacant home; no one to guide you, only pretty curtains and a vacant stare people mistake for thoughtful, quite, intelligence. She chattered uselessly for the few (but antagonizing all the same) minutes it took for her duchesses of douche-valley friends to find us.

"Ria!" They all shouted in unison like they've been practicing all summer.

"Kells! Eve! Lay! Alicia!" Maria happily shouts back, indulged in her new captivated audience.

Maria's 'clan' is made up of four other girls exactly like her:

Barbie "Kelly" Blank- Like her name implies she's a 'picture perfect Barbie doll' (her words not mine) and as blank as a sheet of paper. If stupid hurt she's be in a world of agony right about now.

Eve Torres- Surprisingly a reserved girl and from what I hear when she does actually speak she's nice enough, but what do I know? She's also Barbie's best friend so by default was drafted, against her will I like to imagine, into this 'cult' of a friendship.

Layla El- One word: bitch

Alicia Fox- Moved to Chicago last year was quickly taken under Maria's wing, thank god for that, and was transformed into a snide, egotistical, shrew of a person.

"How was your summer Phil?" Barbie asked as I tried my hardest to ignore her.

"Good Barbie thanks for asking."

"I've told you a thousand times," She laughed and placed her hand on my chest briefly, "call me Kelly."

"I'd rather not Barbie."

And the conversation was dropped, as we neared my homeroom I was happy as hell when Layla and Alicia air-kissed Maria and left, plopping down into a seat in the back of the English Lit. class I couldn't help but think, this is gonna be one long ass year.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want, favorite if you want, do whatever you want just don't flame me bro. Did it suck major ass? Did I do a good job at capturing the essence of CM Punk? Go ahead tell me. I don't have feelings to hurt<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't had internet for the past few days and now that I do I just had to update. So here you go =) hope u enjoy it**

* * *

><p>As always I was right, today was full of gossiping and girlish giggles. Trust me, I couldn't be happier when the last bell rang and I finally got to leave. Upon actually showing up at my house I saw my mother perched over the edge of the couch staring intently out-side.<p>

"Ma, what're you doing?" I asked throwing my bag down on the floor by the doorway.

"Oh Philly! We have new neighbors! And they have kids darling!" She laughed, it was a little tinkle of a sound but hearing it caused me to smile too. "Grab that dish on the stove and be a dear and bring it across the road. We'll give it to them as a welcoming present."

Sighing I took up the dish, which apparently held a casserole, and trailed her across the street. That walk seemed to take forever but when we did reach the front door my mother knocked once, twice, three times before the door was swung open and two girls who looked no more than five with bright red hair, freckles, and matching aqua dresses stood before us.

"Hi. I'm Ginger." The one on the right said. "Hi, I'm Summer." The one on the left now. "And we're identical twins." ALL TOGETHER NOW.

"Hello Ginger. Hello Summer, I'm Lucy and this is my son Phillip." Smiling my mother took the casserole from my hands and handed it to the two girls.

"Oh, come in." One of the two said and opened the door wider. "Summer you go get Matt and mommy and I'm gonna put the casserole away." Nodding they each went in a separate direction. But Summer turned and stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Where are you from?" She asked my mom.

"I'm from London sweetheart." Satisfied iwth the answer she trampled off up the stairs.

Shuffling in I jammed my tattooed fists into my pockets while my mom took a seat in the chair closest to the door. Looking around the room I noticed what they unpacked first, family picture. They must be a real Hallmark family. The pictures were of the two girls, Summer and Ginger, their mother- a happy looking woman with pitch black hair, their father- a man with flowing red hair the same as the twins' and who smiled in almost none of the pictures, and a boy- pale and short, but of course I can't judge I've only seen pictures.

"Hello!" Snapping around the same women from the pictures walked down the stairs with one of the twins in hand and the other trailing behind the skirt. "You must be Lucy and Phillip. Phillip, Matt's in his room it's the first one to your left as you go up the stairs."

Silently I treaded up the stairs and knocked on the first door to my left. No response. I knocked again. Still no answer, so I pushed open the door and I guess he did have a reason not to answer. His head phones were in and he was uhm, dancing- which more looked like shaking his ass from where I stood- and putting up pictures and posters.

"Hey! Hey Matt!" He snatched the headphones out and turned around clutching his chest.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Phil, and your mom sent me up here to introduce myself."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm Matt, but call me Evan." He stuck out his hand and I stared at it until it dropped weakly back to his side.

There was an awkward silence before he turned his back to me again. "So, where ya from?"

"I'm from Saint Louis, I'm gonna guess you were born and raised in Chicago?"

I looked at him for a few seconds and asked, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"Between the Cubs sweater you're wearing or that Chicago stare I've only gotten since I moved here it wasn't that hard to decipher." He did I cross between a smirk and a chuckled and a snicker.

"Philly!" Jesus Christ. "Come on darling we have to go."

Slowly turning, Evan's smile soon became a full out laugh. Turning on my heels I muttered a "bye" and he responded with a barely intelligible, "bye Philly."

* * *

><p><strong>So...HOW WAS IT? Hehe but really tell me. Oh an BTW I am not trying to bash Chicaganites (people from Chi-Town) or anything! They really do have this...stare that just makes u fell kinda bad about urself. But other than that they're really great and the city is lovley. If you love me you'll review, or favorite, or put me on your alert list. Even if you dont like me you can at least review an tell me I suck.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are** **too sweet, I thank you all for the reviews that not only made me feel special but made smile like I was crazy. Oh and I realized I never put a disclaimer on the last chapter so I'll put two this time. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a very forgetful person, and that's why I can't own nice things like CM Punk or Evan Bourne or the WWE.**

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep at all that night, and what little tidbits of sleep I did get were haunted by dreams I'd rather not think about much less discuss. "Philly darling, get up." My mother's voice carried into my room.<p>

"I'm not going to school today. I'm sick."

"Phillip stop being silly and get dressed." I sighed but did as my mother told me.

I was already ten minutes late-my mother's StarBucks order is VERY complicated- so I leisurely walked to my homeroom. Entering the room I handed the teacher a late slip and she handed me a detention slip. Second day of school and I already have detention, new personal record. In the back of the room Maria was eagerly chatting away with someone, when I landed in my seat she turned to my with a huge grin and said, "Phill this is Evan."

"We've met." Evan said smiling slightly.

The day was normal except Evan was in almost every one of my classes, when Lunch rolled around I sat at the usual table, it was broken up into three sections- Star Football Players, Cheerleaders, and me, Colt and Eve- we didn't belong to any section or even a subcategory, we were just there because we had to be.

"Hey Evan! Come sit with us!" Layla called across the room, gaining his attention.

He unsurely walked over and slipped in between me and Colt. After introductions were made things got awkward.

"So Evan, do you have a girlfriend?" Layla asked from across the table.

He turned such a bright red I thought it might be hazardous to his health, after his face went back to his normal colour he shook his head.

"Oh so your single?" Layla asked with too much enthusiasm. Again he shook his head.

Confusion flashed across her face before realization set in and her mouth set into an 'o'. The rest of the day was just as eerily quiet.

On the drive home I couldn't help but think about Evan. Stepping into the threshold I yelled to my mother who was probably upstairs working. I treaded my way to my room and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I blindly took a shower and picked out clothes that at least smelled clean. Shuffling my feet into the school I plopped down into my seat beside Maria who was surprisingly still talking to Evan. As the bell rang our English Lit. teacher began assigning partners.

"Bourne and Brooks, you'll be doing a poem of your choosing from Edgar Allen Poe." Slamming my head down on the desk I waited until the bell rang for the next period.

"Hey Evan, wait up man!" Both Evan and I turned to see John Cena running our way. "Can I ask you something?" I didn't like where this was going but Evan nodded anyway. "Are you seriously a fag bro?"

Evan sighed and slowly shook his head, "Yeah I'm a fag bro, but don't worry you're not my type." Turning on his heel Evan stomped away.

"I feel bad for you being partnered up with that freak. I hope he doesn't turn you gay, good luck bro." And with that he jogged off and left me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you guys know I don't hate John Cena he's actually a VERY NICE GUY! But just for story purposes he has to be an ass.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the WWE. Please don't sue, I'm 13 and poor so you won't get more than a couple bucks and a few pieces of candy.**

**You know what to do. *Psst* Here's a hint. Review, favorite, and/or alert. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this seems short and horribly put together but I've been having a shitty day so far, if I feel better an update may be up later. Once again I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them T^T sadly **

* * *

><p>I have struggled with my thoughts for the better part of the day, and by the time I was supposed to get up for school the next day I was nowhere close to figuring out an answer. Stumbling into my car, I drove half-blind all the way to school. Getting out I ran to catch up with Evan, "Evan! Hey wait!"<p>

Turning around he looked around to locate the sound of my voice. Shaking his head he stood where he was and waited for me to catch up to him, "What do you want Phillip?"

"Well Matthew," If he wants to use full names I can too damn it! "I was wondering when you wanted to work on the English assignment."

He huffed and ran his hand through his hair, "You don't have to worry about that, I was just going to ask for a new partner today."

"What? Why?" I was genuinely hurt.

"To save your rep, I wouldn't want to give you the gay." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Trust me, when you don't drink, smoke, or do drugs your rep is non-existent." He gave me a small smile and began to walk towards the school again, assuming everything was all smiles and sunshine I followed him.

When we got to his locker, he stopped dead. Peaking over his shoulder, I saw what stopped him. Those 'Hello I'm' visitor things that you stick on your chest were pasted all over his locker, except they said 'Hello I'm a fag'.

"Hey brotha-" Colt was cut off mid-greeting as he took in Evan's head rested on his locker and all that shit splattered on it.

And only to make things worse here came John and his rowdy bandits of ass-clowns. When they saw Evan's locker they stopped, "Whoa bro, who did that?" One of them asked as the rest tried to stifle snickers.

"Hey Colt, did you know that homophobic bullying is usually caused by deep-seated homosexual tendencies in the aggressor?" I asked staring directly at John.

"No, I didn't know that Phil. Kinda makes you wonder right?" We heard Evan let out a little laugh at the words.

"Come on guys, lets leave the ladies to their private time." And just like that they were gone.

Lifting his head Evan mumbles a small, 'Thanks.' As we entered the English class all eyes were on us as if we just killed someone. Shaking my head I sat down as Maria pried Evan about why we were late.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you guys are wondering why I haven't updated in a long titty time, well the reason was there was a storm where I live so my internet was knocked out. And on top of that there were emotional and physical things I needed to take care of. Thanks to _Quinny'sJellyBean_** ** and _kaibajoey1_ for being awesome. Sorry if this is short, I'll try to update with a longer chapter tomorrow. And I have a few things I would like to adress, but they will be at the end because this A.N. is already long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing =(**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed without incident, Kelly sat as far away as possible choosing to make snide remarks every now and again . At lest bell on Friday Evan suggested beginning to work on our project, after careful deliberation- or a fight with my laziness, what have you- I agreed.<p>

Pushing the door open he gazed around at the marble counters and the colorful furniture in the living room and kitchen. Making our way up the stairs I led him into the war zone also known as my room he fixed his eyes on the clutter of clothes and random items on my floor and the pictures propped up or taped all around. Carefully tip-toeing over unidentifiable objects he began to poke around at my CDs.

"Bad Religion, Rise Against, Minor Threat, 7 seconds, Kill-switch Engage, Living Colour, the Killers?" He rattled off some of the CDs stacked in the corner shooting me a look.

"What? I like my music to have meaning." I smirked as he took a seat cross legged in the middle of my bed. After silently flipping through the countless pages of poems he finally said, "I think we should just do Annabel Lee."

Shrugging I picked up my notebook and began working on my half of the project. After what seemed like an eternity I became bored and my mind started to wander. I began to think of Maria, and even though she was undeniably sweet and kind she was just not what I wanted. I continued to think random thoughts before I was knocked up side the head with an eraser.

"Hey you want to join me back in reality sometime soon? I've been calling your name forever."

"Sorry, just got a little distracted." He laughed a little, and it made me oddly happy. Shaking my head to get rid of such thoughts I said, "Why don't we take a break and play 20 questions?" Nodding he suggested I go first.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Violet. Where you from?"

"A little town called Richardson, Texas. When's your birthday?"

"October 26th, when's yours?"

"March 19th." This continued until he left, by the time he was gone I learned he has two younger sisters and an older brother named Mike who was off to college, his favorite band is Metalica-which shocked me a little-he wanted to study marketing or business when he goes to college, his favorite song is Sarcasm by Get Scared, he bites his finger nails, and a few other tidbits.

When my mom got home from work asking how my day was, for the first time since I found out what sarcasm was, I really meant it when I said 'yeah, it was good.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Punk was a bit OOC but eh. Anywho, what I wanted to address was the current Divas situation going on. On Monday night, I don't know how many of you saw it, but during K2's Maxim cover reveal the SoD came out. And automatically they had my attention, the jokes about K2 being a barbie were spot on but once they got in the ring with K2 things went down hill quickly. First off, as a company who is ANTI-bullying how can you have the face of your divas division, your female John Cena-if you will- make fat jokes? Really? Really? This has been done numerous times before, and guess what? IT STILL ISN'T FUNNY! It wasn't funny with Mickie James, it damn sure wasn't funny with Kharma, it's not funny with the SoD, and it wasn't with K2. And before I catch any flack for having a double standard, K2's real name is Barbie so there you go. Secondly, how can you take two divas who at one time or another have been booked so strongly and have them back down from three divas who they could easily out wrestle? That makes about as much sense as Mark Henry running away from Christian or Randy Orton. Eat shit creative, eat shit. <strong>

**And another thing, Maryse was "future endeavor-d" a short while ago... What in the blue hell? That makes Melina, Gail Kim, and now Maryse. Do you see a pattern here? The WWE is letting go some of the most talented women on their roster in favor for bikini models with minimum experience. Am I the only one sick of this bullshit? Women like Sarah DelRey-who was trained by Bryan Danielson-, Cheerleader Melissa-who was also trained by Danielson-, Naomi Knight who's down in FCW, or even AJ Lee-who's only on T.V. for her occasional squash match- would be a better replacement than the models the WWE brings in, teaches them how to do a bulldog or a dropkick, and pushes them to the moon. **

**Anyway, leave a review of the story or if I'm just a crazy bitch who needs to shut up because the division is fine as it is or do you agree with me?** **Let me know! I crave your opinion!**

**Review, alert, and/or favorite PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! People actually agree with me! And kaibajoey1 I had A LOT of fun reading your rant. =3 you made my day. Why are you still reading this? GET TO THE STORY!**

**(after this) Disclaimer: I own jack diddly squat so I cry myself to sleep most nights.**

* * *

><p><em>The kiss started out slowly and timidly, but soon picked up steam. Before long hands were groping and exploring. Slowly we were both stripped of our pants and shirts where in a crumpled heap next to my bed. Laying back against my bed I felt as my chest and neck being bitten and licked. Suppressing a moan I crashed our lips together once more. Running my hands through the short brown hair and roughly tugging at the roots.<em>

"_I love you so much Philly." He mumbled into my bruised neck.  
><em>

"_I love you too Evvy."_

Sitting up in bed I ran my hand down my face trying desperately trying to restore my breathing to normal and regulate my heartbeat. Looking down the sheets of course staring back at me was a tent in my boxers. What the hell is wrong with me? Not only did I have a boner thinking about A GUY but we're both in relationships. Close to a panic attack I hopped in a freezing cold shower and unhurriedly made my way to school.

Sliding into my seat I dropped my head against the desk with a bang ignoring everyone who tried to tell me 'You look like crap man' my plan was going perfecto until Evan caught up with me when I was trying to make my way to my last class of the day.

"Phil! Wait up man!" Turning around he crashed into me, I pushed him away like he was on fire. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'll see you letter dude." I turned on my heel and speed walked my way to class. Coasting through the rest of the day I made it to the front door but before I could make it to my car Evan, like the wizard he is, jumped out in front of me and nearly gave me a heart attack. "Do you mind not sneaking up on me? Nearly fucking killed me." It came out a bit more aggressive than I had meant it to.

"Sorry." He looked slightly downcast but we kept on walking.

"Matt!" A deep voice rumbled from across the way . Spotting where the sound of his name had carried from Evan ran in the direction of a tall, muscular guy, leaning on what seemed like a Yamaha.

I could see Evan grab his hand and pull him towards where I stood awkwardly with my fists shoved in my pockets. As the guy got closer I could see he had short brown hair and grey blue eyes that were fixed on me in a death stare. Both his arms were covered in tattoos, not as cool as mine but hey- not every one could be as kick ass as me, he had a dark colored Affliction short on, which automatically screamed 'douchebag!', and dark jeans that were too tight. "Phil this is my boyfriend Randy, Randy this is my friend Phil."

Things were awkward before he stuck out his free hand and said with the cockiest smile I've ever seen, "Hi, I'm Randy Orton."

I looked at it with distain until it dropped back to his side, "So you're the son of Cowboy Bob Orton?"

"Yeah, I hope to be as good as my father one day."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard."

"What?" He looked a cross between confused and deadly.

"I'm just trying to say to be as good as your father all you have to do is fine someone more over than you and ride their coat tails." I explained it like it was the simplest thing in the universe. "Anyway, see you tomorrow Evan." As I walked away the thoughts that Evan should've been holding my hand instead of that asshole's.

When I got home the thought of crawling into bed and becoming dead to the world were thrown out the window when my phone started to blaring some country song signaling me I had a call from an unknown number. Waiting a few more rings I decided to answer it, "Hello Dobby the house elf, what's your favorite sock color?"

"Phil?"

"Evan? What do you want? Not that it's not cool that you called, 'cause it's totally cool. I just kinda wanted to know why." Jesus this kid has me rambling like some junior high girl. And now I'm making stupid analogies. I should just really stop talking to myself.

He laughed at me, but I was strangely okay with that. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and Randy after school tomorrow? Or- or maybe you could bring Maria. Or maybe we could invite everybody and make it a group thing?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come. I'll ask everybody else."

"Thanks Philly you're the best!"

"Don't call me Philly." I tried to say as angrily I could.

He laughed a bit, "Love you too."

I couldn't say anything before I heard the dial tone and I put my phone on my dresser and went to take my second cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>So..was it good? And sorry for the Randy bashing, kinda. I personally do not like him and I apologize to anyone who does. Anyone who reviews will receive cookies, all you have to do is send me your address, the easiest way into your room and the times when you'll most likely be alone.<strong>

** Review = Cookies ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,** **sorry if this is short and sucks. I'm swamped with homework and that's** **all i could come up with. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dragging my ass out of bed, I stared at my red ringed eyes for a short while before moving on to my normal morning routine. I arrived at school and sluggishly made my way to my locker.<p>

"Hey buddy!" I jumped slightly as Evan slapped his hand down on my shoulder.

"Jesus Evan, do you make _any_ noise when you walk?" I was still a bit shocked by the feeling of jealousy I got towards Orton but I had relaxed to the point where I could talk to him without stuttering like an idiot or shunning him like he was a leper.

He popped the P on his 'nope' and rocked on his heels until I was finished and followed closely behind me as we walked to class. Sliding in my seat I barley listened as Evan asked Maria the same thing he had asked me. Ignoring them I paid little attention to the front of the classroom.

A few hours later there we are- Colt, Maria, Kelly, Eve, Randy, Evan, and me- sitting in the foot court, tired from being walking every inch of this huge ass place.

"Randy, how long did your tattoos take?" Kelly asked obscenely rubbing Randy's biceps.

Smiling Randy didn't seem too fazed by Kelly throwing herself all over him with his boyfriend less than two feet away. Evan got up quietly but not before Randy grabbed him jerking him violently, following Evan's line of sight Randy's cold eyes met mine. Releasing his grip Evan scurried off towards the bathroom.

I'll have to talk to him about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did this suck? It probably did but tell me what was good in the review. PEACE<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

Sup guys? I hope you've been having a better week than I have. I'm just gonna make this really short I hate a few points I wanna touch on:

1. I will be starting a new story staring The Best In The World (CM Punk) and The Best In The World At What He Does (Y2J). It'll be a Q&A type story so you can P.M me questions an I'll use em in the first chapter, and hopefully if I have enough questions the first chapter should be up sometime around Thanksgiving or early December.

2. Are they gonna address Evan being suspended? Or are they just going to ignore it and have Kofi keep half the championships even though they SHOULD defend it within thirty days? But since the WWE hates tradition know, I think they'll just ignore it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and trust me if I did own the WWE you would know ;) haha

* * *

><p>Following dropping off everybody else Evan shyly asked me if I'd like to come over to his house, ignoring the deadly look Randy shot me, I accepted.<p>

"Do you want anything to drink?" Evan asked nervously standing between me and his 'boyfriend'.

"Just get me a beer if your step-dad has any." Randy said not once looking up at Evan.

"But you know Papa doesn't like when you drink his beer."

"Evan, _I do not care. _Just get me what I asked for."

"Fine, what about you Philly?" Smiling a bit, I gave him my attention.

"Pepsi is cool Evvy." Giggling slightly he left the room.

"So the story with you and my Evan?" The possessive way he talked about Evan didn't slip me, but now was not the best time to call him out on it.

"We're friends end of discussion." Before the conversation could continue in any more of a downhill slide Evan came back and you could feel the proverbial elephant in the room. Awkwardness aside Evan and I managed to put both our halves of the project into one awesome project while Randy sat their quietly-thank God- toying with his phone.

Lying in bed that night I wondered what it was that attracted Evan to Randy in the first place. It could not be kindness or manners it was probably looks, I hate to think of Evan as shallow but that's probably Randy's only endearing quality. There was absolutely nothing other than that, he was rude, abrasive, cocky. Okay this assumption may only be made after knowing him for a day but either was he's an ass. Sighing and running a hand through my now short hair I turned over onto my side and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I sluggishly trotted into class and plopped down into my seat. Looking through the gap between me and Evan, caused by Maria's absence, even though he had his head down I noticed the faint hints of a purple hue were forming under his eye. Looking around I slipped into Maria's seat and slowly brought my hand up to touch it before it was slapped down.

"Did he do this to you?" I was seething with anger on the inside but I refused to show that to Evan.

"No."

"Evan please. You can tell me if he did-"

"I said it wasn't him so leave it alone."

After that I didn't talk to Evan for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week. Thanksgiving break was coming up in a few day and all we had said to each other was: 'What are you doing for Thanksgiving break?' On the last official day of school I drove home I bit upset and lonely, but I'd have a whole week to miss him and reflect on why I shouldn't get in his business.

* * *

><p>Give me your opinion please? I need it to survive.<p>

Keep calm, carry on, and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!...almost. I really don't have much to say, shocking right? **

* * *

><p>My vacation was spent locked in my room coming out only to shower, use the bathroom, or when Colt forced me out of my warm bed. On the last Friday before school reopened, there was a knock on the front door. Rolling over it took a small eternity before I finally wobbled to the door, pulling it open with way too much force, before I could get a word out his lips were on mine.<p>

I was a little shocked at first but I slowly responded before he slowly snaked his tongue into my mouth and the taste of liquor was still evident on his tongue. Roughly, I pushed him back and stared at him, his eyes were red rimmed, blood shot, and his cheeks tear stained.

"Are your- are your parents home?" I wanted to yell at him, cry, shaking him silly, ask what was wrong, and continue kissing him all at once.

"No." His voice sounded small.

"Well, uh, go up stairs and just sleep it off." I watched as he slowly ascended the stairs and the door to my bedroom clicked shut.

I paced for a short while before I got too tired and I just slumped into the armchair. Did something happen? Of course, something happened jackass; people don't just show up crying at your front door no reason. And drunk. Don't forget drunk. I had no time to be all condescending and preachy. He needs my help. A little while later, he came padding down the stairs a little unsafe on his feet. Still staring at my clasped hands I asked, "How ya feeling?"

"A little better."

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Sighing he took a seat across from me.

"Randy cheated. Again, I know it shouldn't hurt me but this time it did." He slowly took a shaky breath before continuing, "I caught him with my best friend. Do you know how much that hurt?" By this time, he was full-fledged crying. "I loved him! I was nothing to him, I was trash! I was dispensable; he was just looking for the next quick fuck. I thought he was going to marry me." He pulled a silver ring out of his pocket and wiped his nose with the end of his sleeve. "I guess not." He let out a bitter laugh before placing the ring back in his pocket. "You know what else is fucked up? That bitch was the one that got us together in the first place. I guess Eve was right all along." He mumbled the last part as to I would not hear, even though I did I didn't bring it up.

Moving to sit beside him, I placed an arm around him. "Tell me about your life."

"When I was 5 my dad died, uh, my mom took that pretty hard. And one day she just told me, 'Honey we're moving. And that's what we did. In a week left Texas and settled down in St. Louis. When I started school I always got teased 'cause even as a little kid I never liked what all the other boys liked, I wasn't playing with Barbie's or anything, but when ever they'd say 'Ugh Jenny is so gross' or something like that I'd just sit there confused and say 'I think she's a really nice person.' Then when I started middle school, things changed. My mom married Mark, had my little sisters and I started to feel different, especially around guys. In the 7th grade, I think I told my mom and she was okay with it. I opted out of telling Mark because I didn't know how he would react, but when I got my first boyfriend-Randy-" He spit the name out like bile rising up in the back of his throat, "in the ninth grade I had to tell him. At first, he wasn't so accepting but he came around. Then I moved here, at first I thought it was a horrible decision and I hated it. But then I met you and Eve and Maria and Colt and I was happy." He slowly turned to me and held my hands in his, "I like you Philly, a lot. Ever since that day you caught me dancing in my room. And I just want this for me, for you, for us."

I slowly pulled my hands away, I looked out the window and it was incredibly dark, "I think you should be getting home, your parents are probably worried sick." he nodded slowly before wiping a few stray tears and leaving quickly and quietly. When the front door slammed shut I picked up my phone and quickly dialed the number I had memorized, "Yeah it's me, can you come over real quick?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I think this is my best work to date in this story do you agree? Oh and if you guys watched RAW on Monday you'd know Awesome Truth broke up, and if you didn't SORRY!, an apparently they broke them up because R-Truth was suspended for smoking the same sweet stuff as Evan Bourne. And Zack Ryder is rumored to have some backstage heat because he died his hair blonde... WITHOUT PERMISSION! I say they fire him! How dare a 26 year old man die his hair blonde without permission from his boss? His action figure is depicted as having dark hair, so why would you screw that up Zack? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? But seriously, that is petty and just plane idiotic. But then again it's just a rumor =3<strong> **Remember review and you shall have a great Turkey day, don't review...and nothing will happen, it'll just hurt my feelings a lil bit. AN YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT MY FEELINGS!**

**P.S. Sorry for all the Caps Lock Rage**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! We finally hit double digits! =3**

* * *

><p>I was burning a hole into the carpet before the doorbell rang. Racing to get it I yanked open the door and pulled her into the small walkway. "Whoa, whoa. You wanted to talk to me?" She asked tripping over her red heels.<p>

I nodded and offered her a seat, she took it before patting the spot next to her. I told her I'd rather stand. "Maria we need to break up."

She stared at me with wide eyes, God I wish I could take it back. She was a great girl, but just not the girl for me. "I saw this coming, since tenth grade actually. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure out I wasn't good enough for you. I have to ask, why? Why now? What brought this up?" Her head was bowed and he was plucking at the hem of her tight skirt, it was the color of dark wine.

"Evan came over here a short while ago, and he kissed me. While I kind of kissed back but you get the picture." I was slightly afraid to meet her eyes, we'd been dating for years and I'm just going to throw that away for what? A guy I've known for a month? Give or take.

"Oh-" she blew a short breath, "well then, you going to date him?" Keeping my eyes locked on the ground I shrugged. "You have to know Phil, Ask yourself this, if he left or was with another person could you handle that? Either way I'll still love you." Standing she placed a small kiss on my cheek.

And that's what I did, the entire weekend I thought about him and me and us- is there even an 'us'? Upon arriving to school I kept my head down and made a bee line for my locker, only there was already someone there.

"Listen Phil, I'm sorry I-" he looked around to see if anyone was within hearing range, "did what I did. I was messed up and I'm so sorry . You have no idea how sorry I am. I'll stay far away, I won't talk to you, I wont even look at you. Just please don't-"

It was then I decided he talked too much, I pushed him against the set of lockers and crushed our mouths together, he tasted like mango gum. He grabbed fistfuls of my hair and meshed our bodies closer together. When breathing was a necessity we detached and I rested my head against his.

Giggling slightly he said, "So we're together now?"

A breathy chuckle escaped me, "Shut up." Positioning my body I slid down and sat next to him on the cold tile floor. "Why are you never at your own locker?"

Shrugging he grasps my hand in his tracing the tattoos over my knuckles. "I can't reach, I'm too short."

We sat there for a little while longer before the bell rang, standing I kept our hands interlocked ignoring the stares we got we made our way into our homeroom. That's how our day went: never leaving his side even through the unmasked stares. By the end of the day the news spread like wildfire.

"We should go out on Saturday." Evan said form the passenger seat of my crappy '89 mustang.

I smiled a little and agreed, when I dropped him off I watched silently as he walked up the stone driveway. Turning around we locked eyes and he waved goodbye, smirking I returned the gesture and drove the short distance to my house.

Unlocking the door I bounded in calling out my mother's name searching high and low for her.

"I'm in here Philly!" Skidding to a stop I spun a full 360 before locating the sound of her voice.

"Momma! Mom-"

"What is it dear?" She laughed taking off her glasses and kissed my cheek.

"I have something to tell you." I wanted to be scared and worry about what my mother would say but the giddiness left no room for fear.

"Well get on with it deary! I'm not getting any younger here." Brace yourself.

"I'm gay and I'm have a date with Evan this Saturday."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Was it amazing? did it suck? Tell me. Did you guys see SmackDown yesterday? I marked out when Daniel Bryan won the World Heavyweight Championship...but I was just as upset when the decision was reversed, uhm WTF? Last time I checked the champ didn't have to be "medically cleared" that sort of stuck in my craw a little bit. But other than that I enjoyed SD this week how bout you guys?<strong>

** Remember: Review, Fave, and Alert. I'll love you (maybe)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N./ Sorry this took a crazy long time. But hey! I'm back right? This is a bit short but at least it's something right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's wonderful darling! When was it you said? Saturday? Oh dear I wish you would've told me sooner!"<p>

"Wait, wait. You mean you're not mad?" I was giddy and excited. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Why would I upset? You're my only child! I'll never not love you." She swept up and kissed my cheek before skipping happily out of the room, white lace robe trailing behind her, probably to call up her friends and to tell them all about it.

Shaking my head I quietly made the trek to my room. Idly I paced around the small area of my bedroom, tinkering with little nondescript items on my dresser and the floor. Reaching under the bed I retrieved an old photo album. Flipping through the laminated pages I smiled at the old memories the photographs brought up.

The shrill jingle of my phone snapped me out of my stupor. Trudging over I answered it and pressed it to my ear. Answering it I said, "You may speak."

"Didn't know I needed your permission." He laughed. "So what're you doing Phil?"

"Nothing much," I glanced at the open album on my bed, it was opened to a picture of me and Maria at our 8th grade dance. "just cleaning up." The conversation went on for what felt like a few minutes but turned out to be well over an hour.

"I'll see you tomorrow Evvy."

"Wait Phil! My family, uh, wants to meet you on Saturday."

I stared blinking at my wall for a short time before responding, "Yeah, okay. Sure." Saying goodbye I threw my phone down and laid back on my bed. Hopefully Saturday won't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Was it cool? Was it good? PLEASE TELL ME!...I just drank a few liters of coffee so...I'm GONNA GO RUN A MARATHON**

**REVIEW/FAVE/ALERT/BE MY FRIEND =3  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N./ Hey you guys, I hope you all had a great Christmas and an even better New Year! This is just something to hold you over until next chapter which will be their date, pinkie swearz.**

* * *

><p>Rolling over I felt idly around for my phone and shut off the alarm. Blindly making my way to the bathroom I went through my morning routine, got dressed, grunted a goodbye in the general vicinity of where my mother might be and drove to school.<p>

"Bro! Bro! Did you see RAW last night? Holy crap man!" Colt swung his arm around my shoulders, when I did not respond he turned me and shook me.

"Colt! Colt! Stop man." He immediately did, he mumbled an apology. I knew he was not sorry, he was never sorry for anything he did. He may have felt bad, but was never sorry. "And no I didn't happen to catch RAW last night, fill me in later?" I rolled my eyes as he eagerly nodded.

I shook my head as I made my way to my first period class, I planned to sleep through the class but like always my plans were ruined but only this one time I was grateful.

"Hey." He smiled turning his head so it was parallel to mine and pressed his tiny hand into mine.

I smirked a little but didn't pick my head up when the bell rang. I couldn't help but stare at him the entire period- you never realize how beautiful someone is until you've seen them with their head buried in a book with glasses on…you know what forget I said anything, just forget it. Christ, I sound like some lovesick teenager.

I pushed those girlish thoughts out of my head for the rest of the day and went on about my business. At the end of last bell, I made me way to the parking lot with Colt, Evan, Eve, and Maria.

"Guess who got a 90 on his Bio test? I did!" And Evan started to pump his fists in the air. However, before we could warn him Evan's fist went up one last time and caught Cena on the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus Christ Bourne! What the hell?" Cena clutched at his nose. And coming out of nowhere Layla butted in with, "Yeah Bourne watch what you're doing."

As they both trotted off, we all laughed like they did in those old ass sitcoms.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Did you love it or what? And as per usual I have taken it upon myself to give you my opinion on the current wrestling situation (whether you want it or not) OK first off have you all heard about creative wanted to take the title off punk because of low ratings? That's utter bullshit, how do you expect him to draw when for the past, oh I don't know six years, we've had John Cena or Randy Orton up our asses? And the internet marks are only such a small percentage of the viewership. And when John Cena isn't the focal point of your show a lot of the viewers (i.e. women and children) are going to tamper off, an when you actually think about it maybe Punk as champ isn't bringing in people because he has no real feud! Because really who wants to see Punk come out and completely own Johnny Ace on the mic? Really? Anywhore, who else is simply pumped for Punk vs. Ziggler next Monday? That will be as good, maybe even better as the 2011 opener with Miz and JoMo. And speaking of January 2nd, who do you guys think is coming back? My money is on Y2J with Stephanie McMahon or it could be Shane-O-Mac and Stephanie. Either way the girl in the promos represents Steph- I think. **

**Anyway, I'm done with my ranting for now so tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have anything you'd like to add to my rant go ahead and tell me. Remember: Review/Alert/Favorite/and Don't make me take off my jacket**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N./Hey you guys this chapter took crazy long to write because I wasn't sure if I wanted it, but at least it's something right? So without further adieu: The Date Chapter!**

* * *

><p>On Saturday to say I was nervous wreck was an understatement. I checked and rechecked my hair many times over. "Philly stop being such a girl darling." My mother would mumble as I paced in front of the mirror. Okay, maybe I was acting ridiculously feminine but I was minutes away from going on a date with the cutest, most perfect person- no think monster trucks, wrestling, football, cars, ANYTHING MANLY!<p>

Reigning in my slight panic attack I checked the clock again, it seeming like an acceptable time to leave I kissed my mother goodbye hopped in my car and started for Evan's home. Crawling to a stop in front of his house I slowly made my way to his door and knocked.

Breathing a non-audible sigh of relief Evan's mother welcomed me in. Awkwardly standing as close to the door as possible I heard heavy footsteps start to approach. "You the one takin' my boy out?"

A man damn near seven feet, with his ginger hair in a crew cut loomed over me. No matter how nervous I was I couldn't show it, that is not how Phil Brooks rolls. "Yes sir, that's me." I even threw in a little smirk for good measure.

"Listen here son; you are to have my boy back by eleven o'clock. We clear."

"Crystal." At the best time possible, Evan sauntered down the stairs.

"Bye Papa, bye mom, by Ginger, bye summer!" Grabbing my hand and a jacket from the back of the couch, he dragged me out the door. A few minutes into the drive he turned to me, "What do you have planned oh mysterious one?"

"Honestly? Nothing, I just planned to wing it." Smiling he leaned back and grasped my hand.

Finally, we pulled off onto one of my favorite spots when I was younger. Pushing open the door, I hopped on the hood, Evan following suit. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The answer was like clockwork, "A wrestler."

Tracing over my knuckles he asked another question, "Why'd you decide to become straightedge?"

This one was not as easy to answer, "Uh, well the biggest influence was my parents I have to say. When my parents met, my mom was 16 she had just moved to the US and my dad was fresh out of jail for possession, they got together then nine months later boom here I come. My dad he was a good person when he was clean but when he was doped up he became a monster. Everything would just piss him off, if he came home and my shit wasn't in the right place- I got it. My mom she tried to protect me but she couldn't. So most time she would go to her room and drink 'til she couldn't here it, an in the morning shed have the worst hangovers and she'd pretend everything was fine. The straw that broke the camel's back was one day I was in maybe fifth grade and my dad comes home, his hands are bloody, he reeks of booze, an he's shaking so bad. He took my mom yelling 'we gotta go, we gotta go.' an she's screaming at him, telling him to let her go. I ran out of my room wondering what was happening an my dad he bent down an said- he said 'Philly, daddy's gonna have to go away for a while and uh, I don't know when we'll ever see each other again but uh, just know I'll always love you and your ma. An remember this champ, no matter how bad shit seems to be going you'll have to find yourself alone before you ever find the eyes of god. An people may discourage you for anything an everything but we're all leaving the way we came: without a thing' That was the last time I ever saw him. An from there the whole idea just manifested itself." Exhaling I looked at Evan an he was staring at the sky seemingly lost in the vastness of the sky. "Come on Evan it's almost time for you to get home."

Nodding he moved blindly back into the passenger side the drive back was filled with a silence no amount of words could ever fill. As I walked him back to his front door I shuffled my feet awkwardly before he leaned up and softly pressed his lips against mine. "Goodnight Phil."

"Night." Smiling I turned at headed for my car.. When I got home my mom was already in bed, sweeping her blonde hair out of her eyes I kissed her forehead and retired to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? I hope it gave you a little more insight on Philly =3<strong> **Read, fave, alert, and/or review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N./ Hey..I've been putting this story on the backburner lately and I'm really sorry. I'll try to update it on a regular basis from now on. But for now enjoy this extremely crappy chapter.**

* * *

><p>Slowly awakening I rubbed the last traces of sleep out of my eye and checked the time, 6:59 a.m. Even though it was barely 7 o'clock in the morning I was in this erratic state of euphoria, and before you make a smartass comment yes it's because of Evan. Before I could realize what I was doing I began whistling show tunes. My whistling tampered off as my phone rang from under my bed, searching for it I answered it, "Hey." I know I'm a genius, feel free to applaud at any time.<p>

"Hey yourself." He giggled into the phone, it was sound I'd never forget. "So um, I just wanted to say thanks for last night. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do that again- no, that's not what I mean. What I mean is maybe we can be official- no that sounds dumb too." He took a deep breathe and stopped pacing, the shuffling noise stopped also. "I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my boyfriend?"

Smiling I shook my head…then I stopped because, he couldn't see me, "Yes, Matt."

"Ew, don't call me that. Philly." We talked endlessly until he said he had to go, and when we did hang up I felt better than I did when I woke up.

After that the day passed by uneventfully and I was back to the mundane task of trying to stay awake in my classes. I slugged my way into school and dutifully took my seat and tried to stay awake in every class, which I failed at just to inform you.

The rest of the week passed by in eerily similar fashion, not that I'm complaining. Everything went perfectly smooth until Saturday when I got a call from Colt.

"Phil man! Me, you, Evan, Maria, Eve Vegas?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. That sucked right? Anywho, did you guys see SD on Friday? Holy crap, I don't know how many of you watch TNA but they might not be the best thing out there sometimes but one thing they do better than the WWE (besides taking care of their Tag team and knockouts division) but they know how to deal with kayfabe injuries! God, three weeks ago Zack Ryder came back from what could have been a "career threatening injury" and showed almost no signs of it other than walking with a limp! Are you serious a freaking limp? Now he's competing in sanctioned matches and hitting his jumping dick finisher on guys? Really? Whatever, that is just one of the many reasons I'm pulling for team Johnny at 'Mania.**

**You know the drill: Read/Review/Alert/Favorite...and somebody call my momma! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N./ HEY! Guess what today is? WRESTLEMANIA SUNDAY!...I am so sorry for yelling at you, how bout you read the story and then we come friends again? Sound good? Alright, I love you...**

**Okay that was REALLY creepy but anywho, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What did you just ask me?" I swear I just heard someone ask me if I'd accompany them and many other people to Vegas, only it sounded like my best friend and he seemed serious.<p>

"Phil c'mon man. It'll be awesome!" Colt sounded so excited even over the phone.

"I- I don't know man. I'll think about it-"

"You mean you'll ask Evan if he's going then say yes or no? I know how this song and dance plays out man." I sat for some reason.

I never considered myself as the guy who's whipped by his significant other, but sitting on that couch right then and there I realized Colt was right. "Fine man, I'm in. When's this little field trip happening ?"

"New Years weekend. It'll be cool bro, you won't regret it."

"Yeah whatever, bye man." Hanging up I began to check the date in my head, I had two and a half weeks before everything came crashing around me in Vegas.

Shaking it off I slugged my way back into my bedroom. Lying back on the bed I did something I rarely do anymore: think. I began to think about anything and everything under the sun until my mother came home and broke through the thick haze of all the meshing thoughts.

"Good afternoon Philly darling." She entered the room and opened my blinds letting unwelcome sun in the room. "And you wonder why your so pale."

"Ha, really funny mom. Hey mom I was wondering if I could go with Colt and Evan and some other people out of town." I stood awkwardly and rocked from side to side with my hands shoved into the pockets of my basketball shorts.

"Well, where are you all headed to?"

Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. LIE! "We're going on a…road trip?"

She smiled, "Exploring the open roads aye?" She elbowed me lightly, "Of course you can silly. When will you be going ?"

"In um, two and a half weeks." I pulled the worst poker face ever when she kissed my cheek and fluttered out of the room.

I just lied to my mother and I only felt a small tinge of guilt, dragging my ass back into bed my phone vibrated.

From Matt ;): _Did colt talk to u bout the whole Vegas thing?_

I smiled, and typed '_Yes sir, you going? Cuz if ur not I'll totally tell him I won't go either LOL'_

His replay came instantaneously, '_Haha no that's fine I'm going too. I think It'll be fun.'_

We texted back and forth for a while until my ma called me to do some humdrum task she didn't want to do herself. When night finally befell the city, and my English teacher doesn't think I have potential you can suck it miss!. I lay in bed wondering what this little 'road trip' would bring about.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.** **Happy Wrestlemania Sunday everybody. May your pick in each match win unless they rival my pick then may you and your pick burn in hell! (Just joshing) But just so you know if I have dammed you to the pits of hell, here are my picks: **

** The Rock vs. John Cena- John Cena**

****CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho**- This one is too close to call but I'll have to give it to Y2J**

**Randy Orton vs. Kane- I honestly don't care but I have to pick so Kane**

****Cody Rhodes vs. Big Show** (I don't know if I've ever told you guys how much I love Cody Rhodes, but I love Cody Rhodes.)- Cody by DQ**

****The Undertaker vs. Triple H (With Special Ref. Shawn Michaels)**- I just want to see Shawn superkick someone; Taker**

****Kelly Kelly and Maria Menounos vs. Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres**- No matter how much this hurts using WWE logic Kelly and Maria, but using common sense Beth and Eve**

****Daniel Bryan vs. Sheamus- D-Bry****

**Team Johnny vs. Team Teddy- Team Johnny!**

****I think we all know what I'm going to say so save me the embarrassment and just review or favorite or alert. And sometime this week I'll update with the Vegas chapter.****


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N./ Hey! If you're wondering why the rating changed it's because towards the end there is a very terribly written sex scene =3 Wrestlemania had me pissed the fuck off so that's why i boycotted Raw and SmackDown and subsequently have nothing to say on the subject. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Those two weeks went by painfully slow, but I guess it was worth it. Eve, Colt, Evan and I (Maria's mother was sick and needed her to stay home) stood bravely outside the hotelcasino until Colt's voice broke though the silence, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we enter this establishment kind of rich and slightly immature but we will leave broke, a little more grown up, and with amazing stories to tell our children. Tonight we dine in hell."

Laughing and smiling now that the awkwardness was dispelled we entered the check in booth of the hotel, got our room keys, and energetically made our way to the rooms. Swiping the card through the slot, I pushed open the door and was genuinely surprised at the sheer beauty of the room. Sneaking up behind me Evan laced his fingers into mine, "Aren't you glad you came now?"

Smiling I bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The kiss did not escalate, even though I wanted it to, thanks to Eve calling my name. Throwing a pleading glance over my shoulder, I followed the sound. Knocking on the door, I waited and was roughly yanked in by the collar of my shirt. Stumbling in I rubbed my chest, turned, and threw her an annoyed look.

She meekly smiled, "First, Maria sends her love and kisses. And, can I ask you a question?" I motioned for her to ask away. "Well, I like this guy right? And he is really sweet and he's really nice but I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid he'll only see me as his friend and he'd never be interest in me."

I smirked, "Just tell Colt, he'd appreciate the honesty. And besides I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Making my departure, I made my way across the hall to the room I shared with Evan.

Opening the door Evan's small body collided with mine, before any questions could be asked he was dragging me down the hall. He dragged me down the hallway into the elevator.

"Evvy, where the hell are we going?" I said when the elevator dinged on the first floor.

"Clubbing!" I checked my watch it was 9:30.

Shaking my head I followed Evan religiously to the door of some club, the bass was so loud the floor shook. The two burly blonde bouncers in tight black shirts crossed their arms over their chest.

"I.D.?" The only on the left said. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out my Chicago driver's license and flashed it to him, Evan doing the same.

Once we entered through the doors I was, once again, dragged to the dance floor by my wrist. We grinded on each other intensely for what seemed like hours. Turning around hr threw his arms around my neck and smashed his lips to mine.

"How bout, we get out of here?" Nodding eagerly Evan threw a wink over his shoulder before calmly walking away, swinging his hips.

Following him, I grabbed him around the waist and kissed him roughly, blindly we stumbled into the elevator and continued to invade each other's mouths until the elevator dinged again. Blindly we made our way, semi-safely, to our room. We pushed the door open and let it close by itself.

On our way to the bed in the middle of the room, we hurriedly stripped won to nothing but boxers. Falling in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs, Evan landed on my waist with his legs on either side of me. Fisting my hair, he slowly began to rock his hips on my dick. Smirking he slithered down to the top of my boxers before pulling them down, lowering his head he took my full length into his mouth. Throwing my head back, I gripped the sheets trying to resist bucking into his mouth, but then the little bastard started to hum and swirl his tongue around the head of my dick. Losing control, my hips snapped up.

By know I was rock hard and on the brink of losing my mind, I'm not sure when but Evan had relieved himself of his black and red boxers and was now positioning himself above my dick. Slowly he sank down and enveloped me in his tight heat. He rode me at a wild and frantic pace while I stroked him in time with the thrusts of my hips. With a few more strokes, he came in messy white pearls on my chest, not too long after I came deep inside of him. Collapsing beside me, he kissed me lightly.

"The cleaning ladies are gonna be pissed." Evan said playing with my hair.

"Not our problem." And I ushered him and myself into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This is the first, and hopefully only, time I've ever said this to someone over the internet nut sorry the sex was bad it was my first time... ANYWHO, apart from the terrible sex scene was everything else good? Review and tell me if it was or wasn't. Kisses! PEACE**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N./ What up what up what up? Gosh, I haven't seen you guys in like a month! But I'm back now and hopefully I'll have the presence of mind to regularly update :3 for now here's something short and sweet to hold you over.**

* * *

><p>I was woken up quiet graciously by the sun ignoring the rest of the room and deciding to illuminate no place else except my eye lids. Blinking my eyes open I groped the sheets trying to feel for the smaller boy who all but passed out nest to me, my hands turned up nothing. Shrugging I pushed open the bathroom door and commenced taking a shower. Half way through my shower and the second verse of Chasing Pavements (don't judge my musical tastes and I won't judge yours, alright?) the door leading into our room was opened.<p>

"Phil! Phil?" Evan's voice resonated off the walls and floated into the bathroom.

"In the shower!" I fully expected to here a call of understanding. Is that what I got? If you thought the answer to that question was yes, you don't know Evan. Personal space is not in his vocabulary. Anyway, he pushed open the bathroom door and continued to have a full blown conversation with me.

"There you are! Did you know they have an arcade here? It's so cool, isn't it cool Philly?" I nodded my head, then felt stupid and stopped. He couldn't see me, what the hell was I making head movements for? I voiced my agreement that them having an arcade was pretty cool because it was. "I've been down there since 7 o'clock." When I woke up it was about 1:30 in the afternoon, that means he's been down there for about 6 and a half hours. "We should totally go! I don't mean now 'cause you're naked and that'd be weird, but I mean when you're dressed and everything! They have a bunch of cool games I know you'll love!"

Shutting off the faucet I stepped out of the shower, hair glued temporarily to my forehead, "Hand me my towel would ya?" I asked reaching out blindly. Maybe I should've been embarrassed but after last night I just couldn't find it to be ashamed of being naked in front of him.

Wrapping the towel around my waist I made my way to get dressed, Evan right behind me. It was one of those days where I knew it was going to be great and unexplainable.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.** ***sigh* on a scale of 1 to 10 how much did you enjoy it? And on a slightly related note: on a scale of 1 to 10 how good is the current product being pushed by the WWE? I personally give it a 6, because for every good wrestling filled, storyline pushing episode of SmackDown there are two 3 hour train-wreck, promo filled, waste of my time RAW. Both RAW and SmackDown used to be equal entertainment wise (RAW would always be more important, it was the first born son after all) but now SmackDown is leaps and bounds above RAW. That's all for tonight folks, I'll try to get a new chapter up before the week is over.**

**I love everyone! *Hands out Mtn. Dew and cookies to everyone who reads this story, then bursts into tears of joy* You guys...make me feel special!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N./ You guys! I churned this train wreck out in about three hours so sorry if you hate me by the end of it, But alas go forth my wayward son!**

* * *

><p>Slowly pulling on shoes, I watched as Evan become increasingly impatient at the pace I had set. He harshly tugged me out of the hotel room and pocketed the key card. We soon found ourselves in a dark room illuminated by the light outside the door and the simple glow of the electronic arcade games. We'd found the mother load, the Holy Grail, this arcade was the Shawn Michaels of all arcades ever invented…EVER! After drinking in the entire place wall to wall, I followed Evan and began playing some Jurassic co-op first person shooter game. Before long boredom and hunger set in, so we ventured to the lobby to meet with Colt and Eve. Finding them and sitting across form Eve Evan plopped down into my lap.<p>

"Anyone want anything?" Colt asked standing form his seated position and stretching.

"Pepsi." Was my answer. I'm sure I surprised negative one people.

"Anything's good." Eve and Evan said in unison then burst into a small fit of giggles.

I looked at Colt and we both simply shook our heads. Colt left and reported back a short while later. He set the drinks down and turned to me, "They only had Coke, sorry buddy."

I scrunched up my nose; Coke is like the inside of a turtle's butt, at first is sounds magical and interesting but then you find out it's terrible and disgusting, kinda like Arby's. Maybe that would have been a better analogy, but shut up I didn't think of it at the time…where was I going with this?

Anyway, I drank my turtle butt Arby's drink. It took a little while but eventually the cup was empty. As if by magic another glass was presented to me, then it was gone. Then another appeared, this pattern repeated for a while and by the fourth drink it was no longer turtle butt but (haha 'butt but') more like a unicorn eating cotton candy clouds.

Somehow, Evvy and me had strayed from Colty and Eve. And like, as we're walking along he abruptly stops yanking me back and almost knocking me on my ass.

"Me. You. Married?" Evvy slurred. Yeah, using full sentences is for losers!

I started to chortle vociferously before offering my response, "I don't see why the hell not!"

We stumbled around for a good little while until we found a chapel…or the closest thing Vegas had to a chapel. Pushing open the gargantuan double doors Evvy skipped up the aisle to the Pastor, Elvis.

"MARRY US!" He screeched.

"For s hundred bucks I will, kid." Elvis said.

I stared at him wildly. WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD? I continued to stare at Elvis while my soon-to-be-husband dug into his wallet. "I gots fifty."

I stuck my hand into my pocket and peeled off a wad of money and shoved it into Zombie-Elvis' hand. I assumed it covered our 'marrying ceremony' because he took it and began joining us forever. When he got to the part where we needed rings or something like that, I shrugged my shoulders. Elvis sighed

(I think we were making him upset) and handed us the rings. Squealing, Evvy placed the ring on my finger, I did the same only without the squealing and a lot more manly.

"You may now kiss the…uhm, bride?" I gathered Evvy's face in my hands and planted my lips to his.

Between kisses I mumbled, "You taste like 'utterscotch."

I swept him up bridal style (see what I did there?) and took him back to our room for a night of awesomeness.

I woke up leisurely and tried to get the ceiling to stay stagnant. Once I regained my equilibrium, I took my time sitting up in bed, thus causing a jostling of my junk. Lifting the sheets, I realized I was naked…and there was a strange hyperextension in my jaw. The hits just kept coming evidently because the next thing that was brought to my attention was the ring on my left hand.

A small fit of hyperventilation was on track but I nipped it in the bud with a few calming breaths. My mini panic attack woke even. He looked at me and smiled, he was in the process of rubbing his eye when the slight of the ring on his finger caught his eye.

Locking eyes we both said, "What the fuck did we do last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I got married to my friend in the back of my bus today so that's what inspired this chapter. (me and him split a mere 7 hours later but that's another story for another time) There will be more drama, tears (of joy), and surprises soon to follow! So go on and review up a storm, it makes me happy. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N./What is up you guys? Sorry I haven't updated in two months, you can cite laziness and writers block for the super long hiatus. Anyway, I'm back into the swing of things and will be regularly updating once again :D on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I massaged my temples, trying to calm the pulsing in my head, before slowly pulling on clothes. "I'll be back in five minutes" I mumbled to Evan then ventured into the open (and unnecessarily bright) hallway. I knocked on the door across the hall unremittingly and after knocking for an annoying amount of time the door was finally yanked open.<p>

"What?" Colt looked sleepy and slightly upset, serves the little prick right.

"What'd you do to me?" He looked indisputably confused. "Last night, I asked you for a soda, this morning I woke up naked and married," I shoved my hand in his face. "with no recollection of how I got from point A to being fucking married."

"Uh, well you kinda had a few too many rum and cokes." Suddenly the beige carpet was superlatively interesting to Colt.

"What? You are a fucking asshole, do my beliefs mean nothing to you?" I drug my hands down my face, "How'd you even get that stuff anyway?" I was pretty sure he didn't have a fake I.D. but then again I used to be sure that he understood what being straight edge meant to me.

"I gave the girl working the bar a little Cabana magic." I smiled despite myself. "I really am sorry man, your beliefs do mean something to me I just wasn't thinking. You're my best dude and I'd never do anything to piss you off…knowingly." We hugged briefly and I turned to go back to the room I shared with…my husband.

I tried to open the door but I'm a dumbass and forgot the key so I resorted to knocking. The door was opened and as I made my way into the dark room Evan began getting his suitcase in order. Sighing I sat on the edge of the bed said, "We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? We're married now and that's that." He didn't stop refilling his suitcase.

"But how are you going to tell your parents?" I started packing too, hey if you can't beat 'em join 'em.

"When the time is right I'll tell them." Sighing I figured he was not going to budge so we both packed in silence.

I became so absorbed in my own thoughts I completely missed the time skip and when I came to I was being dropped off at my house. I got my crap out of the trunk and pressed a quick kiss to Evan's lips before ascending to my home. Opening (and subsequently closing) the door I bid my mother a good night and became dead to the world for a long period.

The rest of my vacation went by quickly. Dreadfully I was back in school on Monday, you know that type of day where it starts out slow and does not get better? Then you've got my Monday in a nut shell, first I was late for school (no biggie right?) then I was on the verge of jumping off the roof (I was so bored) and while I was en route to my last period class I spotted Evan in the evil clutches of John Cena an his feeble minded cohorts.

"Hey!" I called awkwardly jog-running to where they were. (Note to self: next time you decide to become a vigilante wear jeans that fit. Thanks.)

"Look, Phil came to the little fag's rescue." Cena laughed and like clockwork so did his cronies. "What his he your girlfriend?"

"No." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evan's face drop slightly. "He's my wife."

Their attention suddenly turned from Evan to me; they slowly began to enclose me in their menacing circle of homophobia and hatred. At the perfect time I should have been able to think of an ice-cold quip to get me out of this situation…my mind blanked. All I could think of was Evan, I yelled for him to run. And that's all I remember before the pain set in.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. ...I am so sorry. I don't what this is, I was just smashing the keyboard and crying. Speaking of smashing keyboards an crying you can totally follow me on Tumblr at .com enough of my shameless promoting! Go forth and review and alert my sons. I shall see you soon =3 promise **


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N./ Hey my pretties, I know I know I've been gone for ages but I'm back now! Instead of doing homework I was working on this for you guys because I felt so bad! Welp here you go.**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you're at the bottom of a pool and the sheer water pressure is crushing your head but you don't mind because you actually kinda like it. You feel like you're floating. But your throat starts to burn and your chest tightens up, you forget where you are so you try to suck in a big gulp of air but all you get is water and now you're chocking and coughing only succeeding in drawing in more water. Then you realize you need to get your ass outta there so you start swimming to the surface but it seems so much farther than before. You kick with all your might but your legs suddenly feel weak and you try to use your arms but they're lanky and get in you way. Now you're almost to the top, you can see the light, hear the muffled sounds of your mother's delicate voice asking where you are. You want to shout and scream that you're right here, that you're drowning. But you can't say anything and your hand breaks the surface just as you run out of breath and sink back to the bottom.<p>

Some undefined amount of time passed before that feeling began to change, I no longer felt like I was drowning but now it was ominous feeling of aimless floating around the cosmos. Interacting with planets, starts, and asteroids, but with a painlessness freedom roamed. Silence filled everything and anything, Jupiter began revolving rather fast. Then so did Mars…and soon all other plants were in the whirlwind that was a scientific phenomenon. Immobility was the end of me, as it always is. Then that's when the pain set it. The crushing of bones came first, and then the searing burning feeling that covered my entirety, and finally a ripping feeling as limbs were pulled apart. They began floating through all air and space as I once did. I could only watch as my body left my mind and my heart disconnected from all else. Then a small prickle in where my arm should have been. Deciding to ignore it, I fell back into my endless drifting spell.

Another amount of time passed and I heard my mother's voice, distant and blurry but distinctively hers. 'Philly, baby. I'm so sorry. Philly momma's here. I will always be right here honey.' she had said. She was crying, I wanted to tell her not to cry, I wanted to wipe away her tears, to tell her I would be fine. But my body felt like led and my mouth felt sewn shut. I might have said 'ma' but I'm not sure if she heard me.

'Hey Philly.' Colt. 'Doc says you're doing good, you might wake up soon.' He's crying, don't cry buddy. I'll be fine. 'Everyone misses you. I uh, I should've been there to protect you. I'm just sorry man.' He sniffles. 'I love you dude.' The door opens and closes.

I'm not awake but I'm tired…so tired, my eyes feel heavy but they're locked tight. Where's Evvy, my beautiful Evan…beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Was it good?! Let me know! Night of Champions is tonight so if you plan on watching that, enjoy the show. Remember to review, alert, and favorite if you haven't already. Love you guys 3 **


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N./ Hey hey hey, what is up you guys? Hehe this actually turned out pretty good I think, so enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. I try to lift my arms to shut off my alarm but I can't move 'em so I start smaller. I start by trying to wiggle my fingers, it's hard at first an I could've sworn I had started to sweat but finally my index finger is moving around . Then I start working on my thumb, before long I'm clenching and unclenching my left hand then I repeat the process on my opposite hand. I open my eyes but quickly close them back because <em>goddamn those lights are really bright.<em>

"Philly, you're gonna get better okay? You have to for me, for your family, for us." I slowly opened my eyes again. He was holding my hand .

"Evan." My voice was scratchy and it sounded nothing like me. It was weird.

"Philly! Oh God Phil! You're okay!" Unexpectedly I had an arm full of him and he was peppering kisses all over my face. Just as quickly as he was with me he was gone running down the hall screaming 'He's awake! He's awake!'

It was a few minutes before he returned flanked by my mother and a doctor. "Oh baby!" My mother flung herself into my arms before regaining her composure and standing once more.

Chuckling low in my throat I sat up in the hospital bed. "Hey ma." I cleared my throat. "So uh, how Long I been out?"

"Well, Phillip you've been unconscious for a little over three weeks now." Damn. "I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with your family so I'll just be back later." The doctor left the room, white lab coat flowing behind him.

My mother's eyes were red rimmed and puffy but none of that mattered as her grin grew wider as she said, "I'm going to tell daddy you're awake, he'll be so excited!" She giggled and flounced out of the room, only stopping to look over her shoulder and say, "I'll leave the married couple alone."

I stared at Evan hard as I felt my cheek grow hot. "We spent the last three weeks together, it was an accident." Evan hid his red face behind his hands.

I snorted and began to survey my damage, from what I could see I had a broken leg, possibly broken ribs, my eye felt swollen, and I could feel a busted lip.

"Do you ,uh, wanna know what happened?" Evan asked shyly, inching closer.

"Nope, it really doesn't matter. I'm not dead and you're okay so that's all that counts." I took his hand and pulled him closer to me. I could feel the tingle of his breath on my lips, slowly I pressed my lips to his. It felt like heaven. Like everything was right in the world once more.

When we detached our foreheads rested against each other. I smiled as Evan took my hand. "I have something to tell you." His eyes became down cast.

"Yeah, of course." I was nervous. Is he breaking up with me? Are we getting divorced? WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF ALL THESE QUESTIONS? …why am I yelling?

"Uhm…a few days ago I-" He was effectively cut off by the hospital door being swung open and my Grandad stomping in asking, rather loudly, where I was as if I'd be anywhere other than in the hospital bed.

"Phil! How's my favorite grandson? Ya doing good Philly Cheese Steak?" I had to smile, he was one of the most no-nonsense old men I'd ever met. But family was his pride and joy and to him that's worth more than any war medal.

"I'm doing good Grandad, a little banged up but good over all." He tousled my hair, which had gotten quite long and turned his attention to Evan.

"You're the boy my grandson was trying to protect?" Evan nodded shyly. "Then you must be something. Phil trusts few and cares for even less. I'm not saying he's selfish or self absorbed but the boy can be an ass-"

"I'm right here!"

"Hush up boy, as I was saying; if Phil trusts and cares for you enough to get sent to the hospital and not blame you you're a pretty good catch." Evan blushed and I beamed at my family.

Someone cleared their throat at the door. There was Evan's family….why? I mean I'm completely grateful that they came to see my in the hospital but, why?

"Son, I really appreciate what you did for my boy." Mr. Callaway had said from the doorway, his wife nodded from beside him grinning from ear to ear.

"We made this for you!" Ginger and Summer came barreling towards me and hopped up next to me, sweetly minding my damaged left leg. They handed me a piece of folded paper, suspiciously unfolding it there was a picture. It was, apparently, a picture of me, Evan, them, their mom and dad, my mom, and my granddad. But something was off…there was an arrow pointed to Evan's stomach that read 'the baby.'

"Ginger, Summer? What is that?" I pointed to the arrow and they peered in closer to where my finger was.

"Oh! That's the baby silly." Ginger giggled and I looked at Evan…hard.

"That's what I had wanted to talk to you about." Evan started playing with his fingers, "Most of us in this room are aware but for those who aren't-"

"Yeah like me." I grumbled.

"Anywho, what I'm trying to say is…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Did you guys like it!? I worked really hard on it so you better have liked it...or not I'm not in charge of your opinion. Oh, did you guys hear? Beth Phoenix is retiring in October...this most definitely the end of an era. She will be missed (I sound like she died lol) but hopefully she changes her mind and stays with the WWE. But either way I support her in whatever she chooses to do. That's it for now. DFTBA **


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N./ Hello world and all who inhabit it. I apologize for not being a consistent updater. I'm sorry! This took FOREVER but it's finally out so enjoy! x3**

* * *

><p>Everyone was real quiet, with good reason. Everyone was staring at me an I got nervous and felt awkward. Especially because I could obviously see that Evan's dad hadn't known and was being physically restrained form murdering me. "Uh, well I've always wanted a family. I mean we're still in high school but I feel like we can make this work. We'll do what we have to to get by. I'll be a great dad." Better than my father, I swear it. Without warning I suddenly had an arm full of Evan an he was crying softly into my shoulder, I kissed his head and slowly began rubbing circles on his back.<p>

Evan's dad had apparently calmed down enough to not want to disembowel me with his bare hands. He approached us but stopped short at the foot of the hospital bed. "Boy, Evan obviously cares for you. But if you hurt my little boy in any way shape or form. I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Why I beg your pardon!" That was my mother. "My son has never had the best track record for sparring people's feelings-"

"Mom!" Apparently no one spares your feelings when you've just regained consciousness.

"Sorry dear but it's true, at any rate, I highly doubt my son will hurt little Evs. Or _I _will personally kill him."

"Okay, no one has any sympathy for me. Cool." Everyone, even Evan's dad, smiled.

Enter nurse stage left, she ever so politely told everyone to leave so she could do what nurses do I guess. When the room was cleared she checked some stuff, I'm being vague because I actually had no actual fucking idea what she was doing.

Soon enough the nurse was gone and the doctor came in. "You're a very lucky boy Phillip." I rolled my eyes, "Not only did you survive something that could kill most people," a hate crime, "what was that?"

Apparently I had thought out loud, "No need to beat around the bush, I got my ass handed to me because I was sticking up for my husband. Simple as that, really."

The doc smiled and pushed up his glasses, he was a short white man with white hair and a round face. His nose took up most of his face. He was balding. He reminded me of my 9th grade biology teacher. "Son, I know what a hate crime is. But if you've found that person that you'll get your ass kicked for and keep getting your ass kicked for then, either you're deep in love or you just really like getting your ass handed to you." He smiled. "Amway, as I was saying, not only are you alive and kicking but you're surrounded by people who love you. You'll be out of here in a few days though, so just hold tight."

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but suddenly the door was busted open. "Phil! Hey Phil! Buddy!" Ah Colt, he was hugging me. "Hey doc." He smiled bashfully, then returned his attention to me. He ruffled my hair and attacked me with questions which I answered gleefully. The doc bid me a farewell as he went to relay my updates to other doctors, leaving me and ,y beat friend to our devices.

Colt was awkwardly staring at his hands, "Uh, did Evan tell you?"

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah he did."

"Oh god good!" He let out a huge huff of breath. "I really didn't want to keep you in the dark about this!" He laughed and added, "And Eve sends her love and hugs."

I smiled, "Tell her thanks." I then proceeded to grill him about what's been going on since I've been out. This continued until visiting hours were over and everyone had said goodbye and I drifted off into a deep sleep. As soon as I fall asleep I start to dream. Terrible, weird dreams.

_Evan had our baby, he was a pretty little boy with dark hair and shimmering blue eyes like two chucks of glacier ice. He was the second prettiest thing I've ever seen, right after his mother of course, anyway I watched him grow up in fast forward and suddenly time returned to normal when he was about four. And suddenly he wasn't this blue eyed ravenette anymore, he had green eyes and sandy blonde hair an I'm just walking in the door of what appeared to the house we all lived in and Evan stomps from down the hall and stops right in my face. He holds up my phone which is open to a text message which read '__**Hi daddy ;)**__' "What the fuck is this Phillip?!" He screams in my face._

"_It's nothing. Why the fuck are you going through my shit? Damn, why do you have to be so nosey?" I yelled, I could feel my face growing hot. I snatched my phone out of his hands and quickly pocketed it._

"_I just want to spend time with you Phil. You're never home. I miss you…Davey misses you. I love you and I've cheated on you! Why would you do this to me? To us? To your family?"_

"_Because!" I roared into his face, he shrunk in on himself. "Because you're so sweet, and so faithful, and so loving, and you do whatever you can for this family and I hate it! It makes me fucking sick. We share abso-fucking-lutely nothing in common." I spit in his face and he started crying…bawling actually and our son wrapped his arms around Evan while his lithe frame shook with sobs._

_I turned on my heels and swung the door open, I spared once backwards glance at the two on the cold linoleum floor before slamming the door._

I jolted awake and dragged my hand down my face. Jesus fucking what the fuck does that dream mean? I looked out the solitary window they supplied me with and saw it was still considerably dark so I fell back onto my pillows and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. *hides* was it good? Good lord I hope so.**** Review an tell me what ya think!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N./ MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for being M.I.A for the past month or so but school has being kicking my ass and I just URGH!But anywho, here's just a little small chapter to hold you over til I update once again. Here you go.**

* * *

><p>The days leading up to and following my release from the hospital. I barely talked to anyone, especially Evan. One night, during my first week home there was a soft rapping at my chamber door. Assuming it was just my mom I yelled for her to come in. "Hi Phil." That wasn't my mom.<p>

"Uh, hey Evan." I pushed myself up in the bed and looked anywhere but at him and his belly, which wasn't that big in actuality but to me seemed to take up half of his small frame.

"I just wanted to know why you haven't been talking to me. Was it something I did? Did I say something to make you upset? I'm sorry." He started to sniffle and quickly wiped away any stray tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Hey, hey, no don't cry." I shimmied to the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside me which he dutifully took. "You didn't do anything, it's not you it's me-"

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked doe eyed and whimpering. I could only sigh and shake my head 'no'. "Then what is it?" he was suddenly angry and snappish.

"I'm just," scared, confused, petrified, "unsure about how things are gonna work out, you know?" He nodded and rested his head against my left shoulder.

There was a nice silence that hung over my room for a bit until Evan spoke up, "Hey Philly?"

"Yes Evan?"

"I uh, I love you." Everything was silent, but it wasn't like before. This silence held everything within it.

"I love you too babe." I kissed his cheek then bent down to his stomach and kissed it through his shirt. "Daddy loves you too sweet pea." I glanced up at Evan before adding "and mommy loves you too."

He opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him and laid down pulling him onto my chest. I swear to everything I'm gonna find a job to take care of my family. For now wrestling isn't getting the bills paid, hell I barely get paid in actual money. Most of the time it's pizza and t-shirts. But I'll find a way to make wrestling work, maybe some time down the road but probably not now. Right now my priority is to provide for my family and be the best dad I can be.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Did you enjoy it? I felt like it was blah but at least it was something. Okay so...on Monday I realised I ship something I didn't even know I wanted Zigglee. Honestly, that's the only het couple I love with all my heart! Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee are perfect for each other! And speaking of...(I like John Cena as a person an I say this with the utmost respect but) FUCK JOHN CENA! HOLY SHIT! MY BBY ZIGGLES WAS TEN SECONDS AWAY FROM BEING THE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION BUT NOOOOO CENA HAD TO STICK HIS BIG BUBBLE BUTT INTO THE MIX! Ugh, but other than that RAW and SD have been top notch. Love you guise xoxo see you before New Years promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N./ Hey guys, I'm sorry for the length and crappiness but midterms and bodily pains and emotional pains have stunted my creative process. I'll do better next time. PROMISE!**

* * *

><p>Bright and early the nest morning I slipped out of Evan's viselike…embrace and got dressed for my first day of job hunting, kissing his forehead I threw a glance over my shoulder before pulling the door to my bedroom shut.<p>

"Where're you going this early Phillip?" My mother's sleepy voice came from behind me.

"Uh, I'm gonna go look for work mom." I told her in my most confident I'm a man now voice.

"Well do you know where you plan to start?" She crossed her arms over her chest and I hung my head. "Exactly," she began to mumble under her breath about having to everything and me never being prepared, "here are a few places you should probably check out."

I took the piece of paper from my mom and scanned over it, scribbled on it were the names, addresses, and phone numbers of places that were hiring. I smiled at the paper, "How long have you had these?"

She just turned back to her teapot on the stove, "Since Evan told me he was pregnant. I figured they would come in handy sometime."

I laughed and called a thank you to my mom and made my way to my car.

X number of hours later and I was returning home in high spirits. I went to my room and found Evan on the floor of my room in my boxers and favorite -shirt, "Philly!" He got off to a slow and awkward start as he attempted to get up but once he was he took no time in wrapping his small and short arms around my waist.

"How'd things go?" His voice came muffled through my shirt.

" Pretty good, pretty good." I kissed the top of his head.

We spent the rest of the day, and the weekend, together in close proximity. The complete euphoria which I felt all came crashing down when my phone alarmed on Monday morning, I went through my morning routine in a zombie state and waited til the last possible second to wake Evan. Ignoring his attempt to seduce me into letting him sleep for five more minutes I got started on his breakfast while he got ready, unfortunately him getting ready including barfing on my jeans. This Monday was starting off perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Review and keep on being awesome.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N./ Hey you guys! Before I start I just want to let you guys know what an honor it is that you guys still care about me and this weird piece of fanfiction I've created. It's been really nice knowing you guys care for me and the well being of this ole thing as much as I care about you and your enjoyment of my writings. **

**So yeah enough with the sappy stuff on to the story!**

* * *

><p>We made it to school safe, late and Evan's complaints of hunger grating on my nerves, but safe. We had just plopped down in our respective seats in English when we were called to the office.<p>

"Philly... Philly what's going on? Are we in trouble, what'd we do?" Evan held onto my bicep tightly, sounding dangerously close to tears.

"It'll be okay baby. It'll be okay." I shifted his backpack to my left shoulder, which bared the weight of my own bag.

I threw a reassuring arm around his shoulders and dropped a kiss onto the side of his head. He pushed open the door to the main office and stopped abruptly.

Looking around I saw what caused Evans cease in walking, our principal sat behind his desk, Evan's father on what side of the room and on the other side sat Cena and his band of fucktards. Slowly making our way over to Evans dad, I suddenly felt as if all my injuries were on display once again. With each step a white-hot pain shot up my left leg, but I gritted my teeth an trudged on.

"What's going on daddy?" Evan asked as he plopped down in the seat beside Mark.

"Don't worry about it just yet." Mark ruffled Evan's hair before turning to me, "Good to see you again Phil." He shook my hand and I returned the pleasantry.

"Well since we're all here Mr. Calaway has a few things he'd like to address." Our worthless principal began.

"I only have one question, why has it been damn near a month since my boy here got attacked yet these little sniveling punks have faced no repercussions for their actions? It's a real simple question." Mark's voice was cold and deadly.

"Well Mr. Calaway, it's been reported to me that Evan was the instigator." Our principal- a balding, tall string bean of a man, with too blue eyes- folded his hands upon the desk.

"Nuhuh! I was on my way back to class when they pushed me an called me a faggot, so then I said I'd rather be gay than a half retarded ape."

"No matter who the instigator was, nothing excuses the fact that they put Phil in the hospital." I shifted my weight awkwardly.

"This would've never happened if Phil had just mind his business an kept walking." Cena's voice rang out clear as day.

Now it was my turn, "Or if I'd just been straight right? I don't remember getting my ass handed to me when I was dating Maria, by the way how is your sister?"

"You son of a bitch-"

"That is quite enough!" Our principal cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Mark, "Phillip does those kinds of things all the time, so it was only natural for John to react. After all boys will be boys." He smiled a greasy smile that made my blood run cold.

"I swear to you," Suddenly Mark's voice dropped an he slammed both fists on either side of the oak desk, ",if those boys are not taken care of I'll unleash the full fury of hell fire and brimstone down upon your sorry ass and everyone in this son of a bitch."

"Y-yes sir."

Mark smiled, and then it was gone as quick as it came. "C'mon boys we're going home."

Nodding Evan and I followed Mark's imposing figure out of the school and to his truck.  
>When we pulled into my driveway I hovered my hand over the door handle, "Mark -uh, Mr. Calaway, I just wanna say thanks. For everything. For back at the school, for letting me be able to be with Evan. Just, thanks."<br>"It's no problem son." I nodded, grabbed my bag, gave Evan a quick kiss and made my way into the house when it dawned on me.

How the fuck am I gonna get to school tomorrow? Fuck.

"Phillip, is that you?" My mother's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah ma it's me." I threw my keys down in the kitchen table.

"Oh how I wish you wouldn't do that, it scratches the linoleum." She sighed, "But what brings you home this early?"

I relayed Mark's display of badassery to her, and my unfortunate predicament of being without a way to school tomorrow. Luckily, she understood both.

In the few weeks following things seemed to be running smooth, the band of jerk offs were suspended for a week and I had fallen into the grove of having a job. But that's when it happened. When I got the first call.

It was four in the morning on a Friday and school was a mere three hours away when my phone began to blare some annoying song from a movie or something I don't remember changing my ringtone to, but that's besides the point.

Grabbing my phone I answer the call without bothering to adjust my eyes to read the caller I.D. whoever it was, was about to get ripped a new one. I'll tell ya that.

"Hello?" My voice was thick with sleep, but my anger was clear as day.

"Oh, were you asleep? I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you but daddy said I should because you're the one that knocked me up." Jesus Christ Evan.

"No, no it's fine." It is not fine; it's four in the morning. What could you possibly want? I swear if we weren't married and he wasn't pregnant I would've hung up on him, instead I said, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could get me some things?"

"What things?" Better question: what could you need at four in the morning?

"One of those Doritos tacos from Taco Bell, pickles, bananas, and chocolate pudding." I sighed.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right over."

It took a half an hour to find a convenience store a) open this late and b) that happened to have pickles, bananas, and chocolate pudding. But the look of pure joy that lit up Evan's face when I presented the bags to him made my midnight trip worth it.

And the thank you blowjob he gave me was icing on the cake. 

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well was it good? I'm trying to get back into the groove of actually writing something non-school related so yeah. Review, favorite, alert. One love brudda. Peace.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N./ Hey yo! In honor of Dolph Ziggler's BEAUTIFUL MITB cash in I have uploaded this chapter. And while I am happy in that aspect I have much to rant about in the end author's note. But not before you read this chapter I spent a really long time working really hard on, even though you probably can't tell. **

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, things had fallen into a beautiful and natural order, a rut I was content in being stuck in. The most out of the ordinary thing to happen was Maria coming to visit me one day. She walked into the garage doors, her pale blue sundress trailing behind her.<p>

"Hey Phil." She said meekly, coming to join me over the hood of a 06 Toyota.

"Hey." I tossed the wrench off to the side and wiped the grease from my hands.

"Look I just wanna apologize-"

"For what? Not calling to check up? Not visiting me in the hospital, when your brother was the one that put me there? That? That's water under the bridge." I turned my back to her to focus on my task.

"Yes. I'm sorry Phil, I'm sorry for being a terrible friend and I'm sorry my brother is a halfwit. I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry." Her eyes were beginning to water, and I had to hug her, even though I had the right to be upset, not sure why, but I'm damn sure I had the right to be pissed.

We stood there embraced and rocking for God knows how long, not talking but having an entire conversation with our emotions. Letting the entire weight of feelings disappear.

"Philly! You in here?" Evan's voice echoed through the room.

Flinching back Maria and I quickly released each other and stood as far away from each other trying to act as innocent as possible, which we were. We were both facing Evan, who was stuck in the doorway. His face dropped for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"Hey Maria!" He slightly waddled over and hugged her.

"Hey Evan. You doing good honey?"

They pattered off into their own conversation until my shift was over and Maria had to leave, her heels clacking behind her.

"So, you and Maria talking again?" Evan asked casually as I closed up shop and we loaded into my car.

"I guess, she came through and she apologized. No big deal." We both nodded and drove home in silence.

When we arrived home, my mother greeted us at the door with hugs and kisses.

"Would you like something to eat?" My mother asked already hovering over the stove.

"No thanks ma, I'm just gonna head up to bed." I shrugged my coat off, threw it on the back of a kitchen chair before heading up to my room, and promptly passed out on my bed.

Sadly, my sleep did not last too long; Evan was poking me in the side shoving my phone in my face.

"'ello?" I rubbed my eyes. It was 5 a.m. on a Saturday. What the fuck?

"Hello, Phil?" I sighed, it was Paul.

"Paul, you're my boss. You're a family friend, but why is this call necessary?"

"Chris can't come in for 10 so I was wondering if you could cover for him."

Christ? "Ten? Today? Geez, I was supposed to go with Evan to his three month ultrasound or whatever at 10:30."

"You're the only man available. I need you Phil."

"Alright. I'll try to figure something out. Call you back later."

Hanging up I turned to Evan. "Ev...?"

He moaned and turned to face me.

"I got called in to work at ten this morning, so I'd either have to bail halfway through the ultrasound thing or I couldn't go period. I'll ask mom if she can come along but I don't know."

He sat up, "So what you're saying is you're ditching me for your job? Wow unbelievable."

"Evan. Jesus, the only reason I have a job is for us. This family, I didn't even- ya know what?" I rubbed my eyes. "It's too early for this."

"It's too early for me?"

I sighed," I didn't say that."

"No, but you meant it! It is never the right time for me is it? I only ever seem to come around at the most inconvenient times for you huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He opened his mouth and at that time I phone chose to ring.I should not have looked it. I shouldn't have.

"Who's that?" Evan asked, arms crossed.

"Just Maria." I should have lied. It would've gone over smoother.

"Why? Why? Why in the fuck is she texting you at five in the morning?" Evan was full effect panting now. "Am I not important? Do you even want this family?"

"No, I don't!" It came out before I could stop it. "I mean- it's just-"

"No, no I understand." He began putting on his clothes in a whirlwind of tears and fury.

I grabbed his elbow, stopping him from drawing his shirt over his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just another one of your laundry list of mistakes right?" He ripped his arm out of my grasp.

Before stomping out of my room, he turned at chucked something at my chest. It bounced off and I bent down to pick it up.

It was his wedding ring.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. You guys know I can't make you be too happy for too long. But beside the tears and anger did you enjoy it? If you did review and tell me what ya liked.  
><strong>

**Now that shamless review plugs are out of the way here is my rant (I know you guys have missed em) Okay so while the WWE are doing things amazingly (Dolph's cash in and Ryback attacking Cena and his explination which made total sense) they are also doing things TERRIBLY! Jesus oh god stop. For one, story telling. Jesus stop it. With the RKO/Big Show/Sheamus debacle makes NO fucking sense! He KO'd them afer the match...SO? It wasn't during it so he didn't cost them the match and he already made it plain and simple he didn't like them so..yeah totally makes sense. That two-on-one made none! When in the world has a face every and I meant EVER agreed to a handicap match where the odds were in their favor? Handicapped matches were created so the good guy could get over on the two bad guys cuz they were assholes and we wanted to see them get their just desserts or when a guy is super strong you wanna show off that he can defeat two guys at once. That match on Monday fit NEITHER of those criteria! WWE what are you doing? Stop. And on the topic of story-telling Alberto...Alberto...Alberto. He's become a certified WWE face. He attacked Jack Swagger on RAW for what reason? BEATING HIM FAIRLY IN A MATCH. Jesus...I can't deal. **

**I'm gonna go drink some calming Camomile tea. **Peace**  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N./ I'M FINALLY BACK! I've been bogged down with finals, sports, injuries, and everything. BUT I'M BACK! It's summer so I'll be home almost all the time. Please don't give up on me or my story! Please! I love writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I swear I'm gonna learn to update on a regular schedule and I will finish this story. I swear! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It had been days since I'd last seen Evan, shit, maybe a week. Maybe two. Hard to tell time when you're dead inside.<p>

I'd tried calling, it went straight to voice mail.

I'd tried to go see him; no one ever answered the door.

But calling one last time couldn't hurt right? I called him up and braced for leaving a rather lengthy voicemail but instead Evan's voice sounded from the other line, scratchy and worn.

Matt, Evan, Jesus I'm so glad you answered. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you so fucking much. I want this for me, for you, for our baby, for our family. I swear I'll make his right, I'll make it up to you. "Hey."

"Is that all you called me for Phillip?" Ouch. "To fucking say hey? Go to hell."

"No! No! Evan that's not it t all. I'm sorry." I didn't hear a dial tone so I continued talking. "Listen, I know I'm an asshole and you probably want nothing to do with me but can we just talk? Take a drive with me?" I sounded desperate, I was. I'd never loved anyone as much as I loved Evan. And that scared me. It fucking petrified me.

"Sure." Then there was the dial tone.

It was a victory, a small one, but a victory nonetheless. I pulled on jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. I bounded down the stairs two at a time, grabbed up my keys from the counter, slipped on my boots, and escaped through the front door. The entire drive I couldn't help but check my reflection repeatedly. I hadn't shaved in what seems like forever, my eyes were red rimmed, and my hair had long become unkempt and messy. I didn't care. I could not find it in the deepest depths of my heart and mind to care. All I cared about was possibly getting my baby back.

Parking haphazardly in front of Evan's house I went underneath his bedroom window and began tossing small rocks at the glass. My arm was beginning to get sore when he opened his window and stuck his head out.

"Phillip?" He's still calling me by my full name that hurts.

"Yeah, let's go for that drive now." I smiled sticking my thumbs through my belt loops.

"If this is your attempt to woo me it's not going to work." Even in the dark, I could see the ghost of an upturn of his lips before he slammed the window shut.

Slowly making my way to the front of his house I stood on the porch and waited. He ducked through the passage minutes later. He stood in front of me in jeans and one of my t-shirts resting comfortably on his belly. It took every fiber of my being to resist reaching out and caressing his stomach.

Nodding towards my car, I waited for Evan to move off towards her before following quietly behind him. Unlocking he doors, we both slid into our seats. Turning down the radio, I pulled away from his house.

"How you been?" I ask trying to fill in the gap of awkward silence.

"Terrible, you?" He doesn't even look at me.

"Not too much better."

Then we lapse into another silence for some while.

"I-I love you Evan. The closest thing I have ever come to actually loving another human being that wasn't related to me was Maria and that wasn't real love. I just have this undying need to fuck up every good thing that has ever happened to me. I've never had something like this with someone and I don't know how to handle it. You've been in love, you know what to do, and I don't. I'm afraid everything I do or say will send you running for the hills, realizing I'm not good enough for you. I don't know the things that come out of my mouth until they're out and I'm so fucking sorry." I stop talking for a moment and I can vaguely hear some song about Memphis playing in the background buried under my voice and Evan's breathing.

"Stop the car." Evan says and I do.

He gets out and so do I.

He slides on top of the hood and so do I.

He starts to talk and I listen, "Won't you just give me a chance? I don't want to fight with you, but the stuff you said really hurt me. I thought you wanted me, I thought you wanted this family. But you don't, you it painfully obvious you don't." I opened my mouth to say something but Evan lifted a finger to shush me. "I love you Phillip, always will, but I can't sit around and wait for you to learn to love this family. I have to do what's best for my baby and me; I have a life to live. I mean, I'd love nothing more than to have you in it but I won't force you to stay and take care of something you don't even want."

"Don't say that." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I want you and I want our baby. I want us to be together. I want the little brat to grow up with both his parents. It's going to take some getting used to but I swear I will learn to be a better person and a better dad. If you'll wait for me to learn." I opened my eyes and looked up at Evan.

"I'll wait, just don't take too long." Evan smiled and I dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "If it's all the same to you I think I'd like to go home now."

Clambering down off the hood, we both rested peacefully in our seats and drove back in a comfortable silence. When we reached Evan's house he had his fingers wrapped around the door handle, turned to me, and said, "Bye Phil."

I could only smirk and say, "Bye Evan."

_**~~*Quick P.O.V Switch*~~**_

The next afternoon Evan was woken up by the constant ringing of the doorbell. Yawning he called out, "Who is it?", once he got close enough to the door.

"It's Phil." Evan couldn't help the stupid smile that encased his lips.

Pulling open the door, he stood face to face with Phil and he was holding a bouquet of roses, a giant teddy bear, and a book?

"These are for you." Phil said handing the items over to Evan one by one. "The, um, scrapbook is for Junior."

"Thanks Phil."

The older boy winked and made his way back to his car. Evan stood and watched his husband drive off. Only when he was out of view did Evan walk back into his house and allow himself to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Did you like it? I hope you did. Review, Alert, Fave if you think it's cool. Latez.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N./ Hey yo! This chapter is shorter and more of filler. Sorry, I've been sick and feeling poopy about Zigglee breaking up but hey, I tried. Next chapter should be up soon. Promise.**

* * *

><p>I had decided to keep my distance from Evan for the following weeks, still dropping by after school to hang out or see how he was doing. He never let me get closer than holding him while we watched movies on his couch. My days had grown boring without the small ball of energy constantly around, but I was surprisingly okay with him choosing not to be here. But I guess it's my own fault, if I hadn't been so stupid he'd still be here.<p>

"Phil! Phil!" I heard Colt's voice waft up from the stairs and I called out, alerting him that I was in my room. "Are you going to the spring fling tomorrow night?" He asked, flopping down on my bed.

I had completely forgotten. "No." Evan probably wouldn't be going. "Are you going with Eve?"

"Yeah." His entire face split into a grin. "I really like her man, like really _really __**really **_like her."

I had to smile too, at least he was happy. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, that doesn't leave me with much does it?" I punched him in his shoulder and we fell into comfortable laughter.

It felt good to do something other than work, go to school, and drown in my own misery. It felt normal. Something I haven't felt in a long time. We played video games and crappy 80s movies until he had to go. Even after he left, my mind was still swirling with thoughts I couldn't quite place. Those thoughts kept me up until the wee hours of the morning.

"Phillip. Phillip?" My mother timidly knocked on my door.

"Yeah, I'm up mom." I heard her push open the door causing me to look up from the Physics book open on my lap.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd catch up on some school work." I smiled and nodded towards the scattered pile of notebooks and textbooks next to my bed.

"Did you get to bed last night sweetheart?" He took hold of my chin and titled my head.

My eyes were probably red rimmed and the bangs under my eyes probably had bags. But I felt good, I felt alive. I could feel, I could _hear _the blood coursing through my veins.

"No. I didn't but I'm fine ma. I'm good."

"Phillip you're shaking." I looked down, and sure as hell, she was right. The pencil I had clenched in my fist was vibrating. "Phil, go lie down." She retched the pencil form my hand and placed in on the floor next to the Physics book.

Nodding I trudged to my bed and collapsed face down on the sheets.

"Please try and rest sweetie." She slipped out of the room and let the door click closed behind her.

I stayed face down for hours, drifting in and out sleep but never fully committing. When I couldn't stand being in bed for any second longer, I slipped out and found myself downstairs.

My mother looked up from her cup of tea and smiled, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Hahaha, you're so funny mom." I said, with no malice in my voice. "Hey, do you have an old boom box or anything lying around?"

She drew her eyebrows together and shook her head no. "What do you even need one for?"

"Nothing. I'll be back in a bit." I threw on a tank top and some flip-flops and set out.

It took three hours to actually find a place that sells working stereos and tapes. By the time I pulled into the driveway, twilight was already covering the horizon a thick blanket. I didn't pay too much attention to the way I parked, I grabbed the stereo and tape out the passenger seat and set everything in motion.

When the first few notes started to play from the speakers, I hoisted the sound system above my head and waited. It took him exactly one minute and twenty-five seconds for him to peak his head through his front door.

"What're you doing?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm being John Cusack. What does it look like?" I placed the stereo at my feet. "I thought that since I'm not going to Spring Fling and you're not going maybe we should…" I let my sentence trail off.

Smirking he slowly descended the steps until he was in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" Evan smirked and slipped his hands around my neck.

We swayed together through most of the Breakfast Club soundtrack until Evan looked up at me through his lashed and placed a small kiss on my lips. He stepped back and looked at the cement beneath our feet.

"Do you wanna spend the night? Or something?" Evan asked blushing and wringing his hands together.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I hurriedly packed the boom box back into my car and locked it up. "If that's what it took for you to forgive me I would've done this forever ago."

Evan just snorted and drug me behind him into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. If you want you can review, fave, alert. Love you either way. xoxo**


End file.
